The use of phosphors for converting more highly energetic pump light to useful light having a longer wavelength is already known from florescent lamps in which, for example, UV light generated in a mercury gas is converted to visible light by a phosphor. In this case, the phosphor is typically provided on an inner wall of the discharge vessel containing the mercury gas.
The most recent developments concern light sources having an improved energy efficiency, for example, and in this case likewise have recourse to the principle of converting originally more highly energetic pump light, which can be emitted for instance by an LED semiconductor component. Furthermore, arrangements are also known in which a light source having a high power density, for instance a laser, is combined with a phosphor arrangement which converts pump light and which is arranged in a manner spaced apart from the pump light source.
The present invention addresses the technical problem of specifying a phosphor arrangement which is advantageous relative to the prior art.